Quasimodo and Madellaine Comfort Merida
After Merida ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her triangle and her belongings, and made it to her home and her adopted parents, Quasimodo and Madellaine's house. Merida knocked on the door and it opened. Quasimodo and Madellaine looked concerned, looking at their adopted daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Madellaine asked, looking concerned. Merida sniffled and sobbed, "Mum! Dad! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Quasimodo nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Merida said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Madellaine helped Merida out of her nightgown, pantalettes, and slippers and into her dark Phthalo teal dress and taupe boots, Merida sat down on the couch and Quasimodo handed her the cyan handkerchief. Merida blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Madellaine went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Quasimodo added. Merida began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, King Candy grabbed my hair and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Madellaine gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Merida shook her head and Quasimodo said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Merida continued her sob story, "Well, Candy kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my triangle, by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Candy and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Merida finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Quasimodo and Madellaine felt so concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Merida said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Quasimodo and Esmeralda hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Madellaine said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Merida felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Quasimodo and Madellaine saw that Merida was asleep on the couch. Madellaine took out the blanket from the closet and Quasimodo placed the pillow on the couch as Madellaine placed the blanket on Merida, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Madellaine said with a smile and gently kissed Merida on her cheek. Then she and Quasimodo went into the den for a talk, with Merida sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship